


A Few Seconds Late

by Zipties_and_Tripods



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Oh my heart, i wrote this really quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipties_and_Tripods/pseuds/Zipties_and_Tripods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D Thanks for reading! Also the formatting was being a huge pain in the butt, sorry about that!</p></blockquote>





	A Few Seconds Late

            Jay’s fingers clutched at Tim’s shirt. Tim applied more pressure to Jay’s abdomen but the blood, so much blood, wouldn’t stop.

            Jay coughed and whimpered something too quiet for Tim to hear.

            “Come on Jay, stay with me.” Tim said quickly. “HELP!” he screamed, someone had to hear, they had to.

            “T-Tim,” Jay choked out, his breathing shallow and irregular, “I-I don’t, wa-want…” Jay’s grip slackened and his hand fell to the dirty floor.

            “Jay?!” Tim looked away from the wound and into the eyes of the other man.

            He saw nothing.

            Jay’s eyes were unfocused and glassy with unshed tears, staring at a spot over Tim’s shoulder. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, stark white against his pale skin.

            “JAY!” Tim’s own fingers were slick against Jay’s neck as he searched desperately for a pulse he wouldn’t find.

            “No, no, no…” Tim whispered, horrified. He clenched his fists and curled over Jay’s body, fighting against the grief that threatened to overwhelm him.

            _How? I left him at the house; he was supposed to be safe. It’s my fault._

The scuff of shoe against stone pierced his thoughts. He whipped his head around and saw Alex fall to his knees as he struggled to get upright.

            Pure rage replaced every rational thought left in Tim’s mind when he saw the bastard alive and breathing when Jay was…

            “You son of a bitch! I’ll kill you!” Tim lunged toward Kralie.

            Alex saw him coming and scrambled for the gun lying the a few feet away.

            A kick sent the weapon spinning into the shadows. A second landed Alex on his back. Tim straddled the downed man and sent his right fist into Kralie’s cheek.

            Alex bucked and tried pushing Tim off, but his arms were trapped under Tim’s knees.

            “YOU BASTARD!” Tim screamed as he landed hit after hit into his former friend’s face. “He didn’t deserve that!” His voice echoed through the basement, magnifying his anger.

            Alex’s face was a bruised and bloody mess, but the smirk never left his mouth. He was enjoying this. Jay’s body on the floor, Tim’s anger, he had accomplished his goal.

            Tim let out a wordless roar and pulled back his arm, fully intending to wipe that smile right off his goddamn face.

            But without warning his chest seized and bright lights exploded behind his eyes. He tipped to the side as he fought for control of his limbs. His lungs couldn’t find air and he coughed, tasting blood in his mouth.

            _no no no no please no not now oh god can’t see can’t move Jay please oh god it hurts Jay_

How long?

            _make it stop_

Coherent thought slipped away like water as Tim convulsed.

            _please please_

            His chest burned with each gasp.

            _Jay_

After an eternity, Tim was still. His breath was ragged and each on scraped his raw throat. He blinked quickly, trying to clear the gray film across his eyes.

            Eventually he pushed himself to his hands and knees. He felt something warm slide down his temple and swiped at it. Fresh blood glistened on his fingers.

            _Kralie._

            Using the wall for support, Tim stood shakily. He clenched his fists when a quick glance revealed no Alex.

            _Coward._

As his eyes traveled down the hallway, his mind ground to a halt.

            Jay’s body was gone.

            “Jay?”

            Tim stumbled down the hallway and stopped. A dark stain was the only evidence that Jay had ever been there in the first place.

            “No.” The word came out as a strangled sort of whisper and a crushing weight settled in Tim’s chest. He sank to his knees and stared at his bloody hands.

            He was alone. For the first time in months, he was truly alone. What did he do now? The thought of going home made him sick. He couldn’t possibly try and forget everything that had happened. He had actually tried that once and had failed miserably once Jay showed up.

            A faint flashing tugged Tim’s gaze away from his hands. There, flipped on it’s side, lay Jay’s camera still recording. Hesitantly, Tim picked it up and hit “stop”. He weighed the chunk of plastic a moment before pressing “play”.

            The screen came to life and Tim saw himself as Jay followed him around the grounds. He saw Hoody lead Jay on yet another pointless chase and he wondered briefly where he was. Surely Hoody was around somewhere, watching.

 Tim’s breath caught as he saw Jay settle down at the window. He fast forwarded until Jay entered Benedict Hall. He hastily hit pause when Alex came into frame, knowing what came next. He steeled himself and let the tape roll. Tim flinched as the shot came through the camera’s tiny speakers. He heard himself yell and then the camera pitched forward, the picture blurring. It fell pointing towards Jay’s feet. A few moments later Tim’s voice came through loud and clear as he charged Alex.

Then it distorted.

_No_

The colors became darker and darker and suddenly, _it_ was there. A shiver ran down Tim’s spine as the thing seemed to observe Jay. In a flash of distortion, it was gone.

And so was Jay.

It had finally gotten what it wanted.

The grief he had been struggling to keep at bay surged forward and Tim sobbed.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D Thanks for reading! Also the formatting was being a huge pain in the butt, sorry about that!


End file.
